


Truths from the Past

by Alpenglow3241



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Freeverse, Inspired by Prateek Kuhad, Living vicariously through fanfics squad unite, M/M, No Editing at All, Poetry, We go down like a shipwreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpenglow3241/pseuds/Alpenglow3241
Summary: A peek at page from Aman's diary
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Truths from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda hc Aman as someone who used to write poems occassionally. Basically this is written through the pov of a 14 - 16 y/o Aman. Imagine this -  
> A younger Aman, maybe someone who's just figured out that he's gay. After coming to terms with that fact, he is yearning for someone to love and get love from. So he writes a poem and promises to himself he'll only show it when he meets the 'One', whenever it may be. Many years down the line, he meets one Kartik Singh, who's touch leaves serotonin blasts on him. The rest, as you all know, is history...

7th Sept 2004

~~_ For my future lover _ ~~

_ For Kartik _

You shine so bright, my lover

As if a star on this Earth

Descended from the heavens.

I hold your face in my palms,

A soft smile on your face,

Joy bright in your dimples.

Kisses so gentle dropped

On my cheeks, my nose, my lips,

Worship and adoration threaded

In your love drunk gaze.

My skin's a minefield for you,

Serotonin blasts at every touch.

Sometimes I can not believe

That you are with me,

But then you say my name,

The word cradled in your voice,

I can know only two truths -

You love me and I love you.

\- Aman Tripathi

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe this was written in a day, freaking hell. NO FREAKING REGRETS
> 
> Okay, yeah, maybe the end is a bit cheesy, but then again, cheese is one of the best things in the world. Still, I do think I could changed it a bit, but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Leave kudos n comments if you like this bit. You can also hit me up on Tumblr at @madlyinlovewithwords


End file.
